enclyclopediamundosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mundos
Mundos is the name of the planet. It is also the name of one of the main gods. Mundos is often referred to as The Great Father or the Rock. In creation stories he is the earth itself, which breathes life into all things with Nificence's love. Mundos is considered lawful god. Common domains for him are law, strength, and sun. Biography The most common creation story for the gods is as follows: In the true beginning the world starts with itself. A living, thinking, planetoid. But it is all alone. For even though it shares space with so many others, they’re all far away. So Mundos wept. And soon those tears engulfed him creating the mighty oceans. For a time that was enough. The water reflected back the universe at Mundos and he felt less lonely. But that time didn’t last long. The more Mundos stared at the reflections of the stars the more it reminded him of the vastness and how secluded he was. But finally fate smiled at him and sent a shower of comets his way. When they approached Mundos was awestruck. Never had he seen anything so beautiful. And when the largest comet saw the lustrous black surface of Mundos she was overwhelmed. In all of her centuries of travel she had never seen anything so dark and yet so bright. And when Mundos smiled at her everything rippled and waved, as if the whole universe were trembling on his whim. Nificence had seen enough. Never more would she wander though the dark coldness of space. Bading her family farewell, Nificence propelled herself towards the watery planet. Mundos opened himself and embraced her. He would never be alone again. By himself Mundos was a living planet. A rock with a heart. With Nificence he was somehow more. Her love dried away his tears and brought forth two continents. They were named Dirth & Sumrox. When the two landmasses were big enough Nificence and Mundos created life. They placed it in the sea, on land, in the air, wherever it would take hold. At long last Mundos was happy. He had a loving wife, two beautiful sons, and millions of tiny grandchildren. Everything was perfect. Too perfect. For years Dirth and Sumrox had thought of nothing more than dominating the other sibling. The desire to rule the other party was so great that it seeped into the minds of the lesser creatures who dwelled on the continents. Soon these poor mortals lived for nothing more than war and genocide. Hate spread though the world. Seeing how his own children had tainted all of the good things he created, Mundos went into a fury. “Never has such wrongness existed on my surface and never shall it appear again. I take back the gifts of life given to you and your lives as well.” Mundos thundered. Mundos’ anger burned bright enough to incinerate the world. Everything that he and Nificence had created was destroyed. They both wept over the loss of their children and of their countless grandchildren. Nificence could not bear the sorrow of leaving the corpses of Dirth & Sumrox were they lay. She begged Mundos to have mercy and to recreate their sons. But Mundos would not. He feared they would have more anger this time and would direct it at him and Nificence. Instead, Mundos cut each brother in half and from their bodies he created something new. Where once there had been 2 large men, there were now 2 small sisters and 2 small brothers. These children were held apart by the oceans and each one given a name, Jenerika, Anoymia, Normallion, & Ty Pikal. Once again Mundos and Nificence covered the world with life. But this time they severed the connection between the lesser beings and their children. No more could they control the humanoids that lived on the surface. They would live by Mundos’ example, to love and never harm. The humans, the grandchildren of the earth, were to be off limits. At least, that’s what was supposed to happen. But you know, kids never listen to their parents. Category:Religions Category:Misc